


当你……时打开

by OnigiriFantuan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnigiriFantuan/pseuds/OnigiriFantuan
Summary: 日向转会到新俱乐部后和影山相距超过500公里。他在新的城市感到孤单并且和队友几乎不熟悉。所以影山给他写了十六封信塞到了一个箱子里。当对应到特定情境时，日向才能展开对应的信……





	当你……时打开

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Open When You're...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311877) by [Otpismyoxygen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpismyoxygen/pseuds/Otpismyoxygen). 

> 原作者的Notes:  
翔阳生日快乐！我想在这个特别的一天做些什么，然后我决定通过影日来庆祝是最完美的。有一天，我打开谷歌然后搜索”什么是给给爱人的好的生日礼物“ 然后关于写”当……时打开“信的建议出现了，我觉得这太甜了！虽然，我有点儿怀疑影山是否有这个能力，但是嘿，谁又能知道某些人为爱能做出什么呢？  
无论如何，请继续欣赏这篇同人文。

“你知道他扣球的时候和木兔还有田中前辈真的很像。我后悔没和他们多多练习了”

“_好吧，但是你为什么又给我打电话？”_

这个毫无兴致的声音来自他的一个老友，也是很好的朋友，但是月岛过了七年仍然拒绝承认这个事实——从电话线另一端清晰的传来。日向撇了撇嘴，虽然他清楚的知道这个大早上被迫听他胡言乱语的倒霉蛋月岛看不见这个表情， 但他打赌月岛知道他正在生闷气。并且日向知道月岛一定在翻白眼。

“除了你我还能和谁讨论拦网呢，月岛？”日向嘟囔到。

_“我不知道，反正不是我。我已经不再打球了。”_

“你两年前还在东京前三的高校里打球啊，所以我现在问你是合理的，”日向总结到，并且对于他这个很高，并且毒舌的朋友无法反驳而感到很有成就感。“啊，那黑尾前辈在那边么？也许你可以问问他如何拦…”

_“小铁和夜久前辈还有研磨前辈一起出去了，并且就算他在，我也不会替你问他的”_ （译：原文用的是Tetsu，超亲密啊！）

“哈，变得独占欲好强呀是不是，月岛？”

_“我要挂电话了。”_

“啊，等等，等等，小月！” 他几乎从床上跳下来，伸出手像确实能拦住月岛一样。宿舍的墙很薄，他猜他的邻居可能已经听到他的尖叫。“我开玩笑的，别挂。”

_“为什么你不能直接给你男朋友打电话呢？说真的，你想让我做什么？”_

这是日向一直在等的问题。“影山今天有晨练。你能不能来大阪陪我练习呀？”

_“我真的马上挂电话了。”_

“小气鬼月岛！！”

_“我不明白，你现在是职业运动员了。你有自己很棒的球队。为什么你就不能让他们陪你练习呢？你队里面还有知名的外国球员。”_

“我不能。我来这里才一周，我还不认识他们。唯一我知道的是那个金发的宫前辈和幸四郎，就是我们高三那年春高的最佳自由人。除了他们，我真的谁都不认识。”

_“正是如此。才过了一周，你慌什么。”_

日向咬了咬嘴唇，头枕在破旧的床头板上。他狭小的宿舍突然变得很闷，电话那头传来月岛轻柔的呼吸，一路从东京传过来，是他想抓住的稻草。

_“你可别现在崩溃了，日向”_

“不，不，我没有…” 他声音逐渐变小，喉咙发紧，“你是对的，月岛，我应该继续努力——”

响起的敲门声打断了日向的话。他嘴巴张大并且脑中一连串的不安全感消失了。他匆忙地站起来向门冲去。

“哦别挂，门口有人来了。”

_“我这次真的挂了。”_

“别，别，等等，月—— ”

在这句话被打断之前，日向已经知道这次月岛不会再等着了。所以当他听到一连串忙音时并没有感到很沮丧。他笑了笑把手机扔向看起来破破烂烂的灰色床垫，并且向门走去。

日向才来这里十天，然而大多数时间他都在宿舍外面练习和更多的练习。这是他第一次在新房间迎接客人，也是他第一天休息。

会是谁呢？队长？侑？他已经和一些队友关系亲近一点了，但他不能说和他们比和侑更熟。不管怎样，日向之前在国青训练营和他在一起训练了一年。所以侑来访的话并不会很奇怪。又或者是他的邻居，住在他旁边或者对面的，Yuki 和 Kaito么？日向仅仅和他们在训练的时候见过，还没有时间正式以邻居的身份介绍过自己。

当他打开门，宿管并且也是球队经理之一，拿着一个棕色的箱子站在那里。当门打开大一些的时候这个三十岁的男人对他微笑。

“Yamato先生？”日向歪了歪脑袋，“有什么事么？”

难道自己忘了今天有练习？不，日向确定今天没有。他可能是个呆子，但他从来不会忘记练习安排。

Yamato稍微举起手里的箱子，“我只是来给你送这个。你有要收的包裹？”

“不，我不觉得我有包裹？”

“好吧，不过这个写着你的地址，” 男人偷笑，并把箱子递给日向，“拿好了。”

这个箱子几乎没有重量，但无论如何日向还是很兴奋。这是来到这里之后的第一个包裹！

“谢谢，Yamato先生！”

“这没什么。别忘了吃午饭，好吗？马上到午饭时间了”

当日向回到他破烂的床，包裹已经拆掉一半了。他不能等，他的心脏狂跳。看到箱子上写的寄件人让他更不能自已。

**寄件人：影山飞雄 — 浅草，东京**

**收件人：日向翔阳 — 大阪**

影山给他寄了个包裹？里面是什么呢？为什么他之前什么都没说？

当最后一片胶带被撕下，日向马上打开了盒子。里面的东西不管是什么都出乎他意料。

日向眨了眨眼，他看到了一堆信封。大概有15到20个信封，信封本身没有什么装饰，但色彩丰富。白色的，黄色的，粉色的，橘色的，还有很多柔和的其他颜色，几乎夺取了他对于更重要事的注意力。

信封上的内容。

每个信封上面都有不同的句子。但所有的都以相同方式开头。

_ **当……时，打开** _

日向打开一个白色信封，这一个放在最顶部好像就是它该在的位置。信封上写着：_**当你收到包裹的时候打开**_。

撕开信封，日向意识到里面是什么的时候呼吸一颤。这些是信。影山写的信。说真的，发生什么了？

他在看到他男朋友熟悉的糟糕的字的时候吞了吞口水。

** _翔阳，_ **

** **

** _首先，别被吓到。不要马上发疯地给我打电话让我解释，先把这封信读完好么？_ **

** **

** _我确定你现在很疑惑，这只是我想给你送的不必要的礼物。另外，还有两个月就到你的生日了，所以把这个当做提前的生日礼物吧。_ **

** **

** _这是我们第一次像这样被分开，这么远。当我写这封信的时候，你应该刚到那里四天，但已经花了大多数休息时间在给我打电话上了。我想说这对于我也很艰难，但我非常清楚的知道对于你来说最艰难。周围的朋友都在东京或者宫城。我真的不喜欢你那里只有宫前辈可以倚仗。但犬冈和木叶现在都在大阪吧？最好找时间和他们聚一聚，好吗？_ **

** **

** _所以，嗯，我写这些的原因是我觉得现在你会觉得艰难。我不能一周七天每天24小时在你旁边，虽然没有什么比一直在你旁边让我更渴望。我多希望我能给你一点什么让你感觉好受一点。所以我问了谷地，山口和月岛我应该送你些什么，然后这是月岛的主意。他说他看到网上关于情人节礼物的文章，说的就是送这些。我很吃惊他居然会读那些文章。但不管如何，我已经谢过他了，所以你不用去谢谢他了。另外，这些五颜六色的信封是谷地和山口的主意，虽然这些并不是很重要，但我仍然感激他们。哦顺便他们也向你问好。_ **

** **

** _箱子里很乱并且我的字很丑，所以抱歉。但我觉得你明白我的用意（对吗？）。_ **

** **

** _我给这些信起名字“当……时打开”，所以你只有当符合特定场景的时候才能打开。明白了嘛？不要现在马上打开所有的信！_ **

** **

** _我现在只能给你写16封。我本来想写到20封的，但现在没时间…我要去训练了并且需要把这个包裹在我去体育馆的路上寄掉。但我希望这份礼物暂时够了。_ **

** **

** _我觉得我把该说的都说了。现在，如果你想给我打电话就打吧。我希望这份包裹寄到的时候不要在我训练的时间，这样我就能在你仍然兴奋和有新鲜感的时候接你的电话了。_ **

** **

** _我爱你，翔阳。_ **

** **

** _飞雄_ **

日向又读了一遍这封信，逐字逐句，无数遍。他心不在焉地看向那个盒子，里面有影山提到的16封信。

** _当你无聊时打开，当你需要笑一笑时打开，当你失眠时打开，当下雨时打开，当你生病时打开，当……_ **

这里有太多封信了，日向看呆了。他就坐在那里，一动不动，接下来他连滚带爬发疯一样寻找自己的手机。

“我的手机呢？？？！！”他焦急地大喊。

他的手机仍然在床上，毕竟刚和月岛打过电话。当他找到手机后，他花了三次才把手机解锁。他手颤抖的厉害，能准确的打出电话已经是奇迹了。

影山在电话响起的第二声接听了。

“飞雄”，日向深吸一口气，“我收到你的包裹了！”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

和影山说的正相反，严格来讲这并不是他们第一次分开。

不过确实这是他们第一次分开超过500km，但在这之前他们也并没有一直像连体婴一样。

高中毕业后，他们被同一所大学的校队招揽并且在大城市东京开始了同居生活。影山马上加入了国青队，虽然不是正选，但这也一定程度上减少了他们在一起的时间。不过当日向也终于加入国家队之后，他们好像回到了高中时代。他们几乎每天所有时间都在一起。

当他们大学毕业加入职业球队之后，他们才开始意识到不能每时每刻在一起的悲惨现实。

从那时开始，他们再也没有机会在一只球队里了。只有当奥运会或者其他国际排球比赛时他们才能通过国家队汇合。他们过去两年都多次转会，但他们再没有运气当队友了。

有时日向会在队里集训两周后回到他们位于浅草的家，独自躺在床上等着影山回来。他一直等着回家，肝肠寸断的思念让他在集训的最后几天无法集中。当他终于回家之后，胃里被啃食的感觉仍没有消退。

他尝试做一些该做的事，比如把训练服洗了，把他们的晚饭做好，洗个澡，但他的心仍无法平静下来。

只有当他听到门锁转动的时候，这份胃里结才算打开。影山进家门把他的大运动包放在门口的样子终于让日向活过来了。

这根本不公平，日向意识到这个赤裸裸的事实的时候无助地想到。

并不是日向没意识到刚才他有多需要和依赖影山。他知道他们之间的共生关系早就开始了，但只是有点儿惊讶直到现在他才想到这一点。

家就是影山在的地方。

一直如此。

然而现在参加完队里新成员的欢迎会，日向回到他在大阪狭小的寝室已经几乎午夜了。日向感到头晕，他觉得整个屋子都围着他转，所有他想要的就是回家。

他现在虽然在家，但这并不是他想要的…这只是一个盒状的空间，被称作房间而已。他想要的是…

日向一屁股坐在床上并向床尾爬去，拿到了那个每次强迫自己在不合适时间不要打开棕色的箱子。但是现在，他真的，真的需要影山。

他呼吸急促，并且打着酒嗝和很努力的避免吐出来，日向打开了那个盒子并且找到了一封蓝色的信，上面写着：**_当你想家的时候打开_**。

可能因为日向喝醉了，但他确实觉得自己可怜。毕竟他刚搬过来两周，但他已经很想家了。影山会嘲笑他的。

** _翔阳，_ **

** **

** _我希望你没有在打开其他信之前或者收到包裹的时候打开这一封。虽然我听说刚搬走就想家是很常见的，并且我了解你，你估计会马上感觉到想家的。_ **

** **

** _我猜这才是我最担心你的地方，你离开家，离开我太远了。我自己一团糟，但你比我更糟。_ **

** **

** _我总是羡慕（有时有点儿嫉妒）你可以马上和任何人成为朋友。我记得我过去总是很嫉妒你当时能把任何人都拉入你的圈子。你就是那样令人喜爱，并且我总是很有压力。我想赶走那些围着你却只想从你身上捞好处的人。但你却一直不介意，是不是，被别人利用这一点。这也是我爱你的原因之一，你能和任何人做朋友，把哪里都当做自己主场。_ **

** **

** _这也是为什么，我希望当你在那边的时候，在一个完全不同的城市，遇见数不清的人，你能把这个城市和这些人当做你的新家，翔阳。_ **

** **

** _但是东京已经没有你了，我也不能把它称作家了。我们在东京的房子不会走，我也不会走。我会一直在这里，如果你想回家。_ **

** **

** _我爱你，翔阳_ **

** **

** _飞雄_ **

当日向合上眼睛的时候，影山的信在他的胸口，他感受到困意。他不知道这股困意是来自体内的酒精还是影山的信让他的小房间有一点点像家了。

————————————

日向今天脸上一直挂着大大的微笑，甚至都有点儿脸酸了。

说实话，上次他感觉这么好是什么时候？这是来自成为正选的纯粹的快乐和满足。或许是三年前在坐冷板凳一年后终于在国家队上场比赛的时候。

他并不想吹嘘，但可以说自己在除了国家队以外能马上成为其他任何队伍的正选。但他知道他现在在一只新队伍，他的价值需要被认可。

或许他这次走运。总之，他和侑因为之前国青集训的经历配合的十分迅速。但日向想相信自己正选的位置来自于教练对他个人技术的信任。

日向因为兴奋而颤抖。当教练和经理在队里宣布这件事时他第一件事就想冲回更衣室抓起手机给影山打电话。但他必须等着所有训练结束，回到房间之后才能对他男朋友大叫。

他确定他这辈子也没跑这么快过，甚至在比赛中配合影山的快攻时也没有。

日向猛地撞开寝室的门并大力地关上。他很庆幸现在没有人在宿舍楼里，否则他一定会被骂，更甚至被Yamato责罚扫厕所一周。

他把他沉甸甸的运动包扔在地上，手在包中摸索，尝试在一堆有味道，脏兮兮，被汗浸透的上衣和毛巾中寻找他的手机。

他现在一定看起来很可笑，他的脸由于带着过分的激动从体育馆一路跑来而通红。月岛把他的这种表情比喻为饥饿的小狗，似乎是某种讥讽。但日向觉得这是一种赞赏，因为狗很可爱。

最终日向的眼镜锁定在他床上的盒子上。他每天都伴着这个箱子入睡，因为这是他现在所拥有的最喜爱的东西。甚至超过了他的排球。

他几乎跌倒在床上，发疯地抓来那个盒子，寻找一个黄绿色的信封。在这时，日向对每个信封上写了什么对应什么颜色熟记于心，因为他实在看了太多遍。

他试图调整自己的呼吸，并打开了“**_当你很高兴时打开_**”这封信。

** _翔阳，_ **

** **

** _说真的，如果你在给我打电话告诉我为什么这么高兴以前打开了这封信我会生气的。但是呢，我猜这也是这些信的目的之一吧。就是别忘了看完之后给我打电话或者视频。_ **

** **

** _或许读完这封信你会告诉我你为什么这么高兴，但现在我写这封信的时候我并不知道其中理由，这让我很苦恼。所以我要开始猜了，并且在这些好事发生在你身上之前先为你感到喜悦。_ **

** **

** _你知道的，早在我们开始约会以前，我已经知道让你高兴有多容易。你…会为最细小简单的事情而微笑。_ **

** **

** _无论如何，就是这样。我来猜猜你现在高兴的理由。应该是和排球有关吧，是不是？或许你今天成功扣了很多球，又或者成功接到了某人的强力扣杀，再或者你从教练那里得到了赞赏，接着…或许和排球没关系？_ **

** **

** _好吧，对于我现在的状况确实很难。你总是对很多事情感到开心。_ **

** **

** _现在我有点儿郁闷，因为没办法在你身边分享你的喜悦。_ **

** **

** _我为你开心而开心，但是，现在给我给我电话吧，翔阳。_ **

** **

** _我爱你。_ **

** **

** _飞雄_ **

日向现在确实为之前笑过头感到脸酸，影山在这封信最后确实听上去有点儿闷。

如果影山很开心的时候他不能陪着也会让他感到糟糕，但现在不是时候。

他现在有超好的消息和自己的男朋友分享。

——————————————

日向吞下最后一口肉包，眼泪也顺着脸颊滴进嘴里。鼻涕也因为哭泣和吃热腾腾的包子而止不住。

今天绝对不是日向走运的一天。世界上会有人一天的运气这么差么？

或者这并不是由于坏运气或其他什么事。这就是日向自己彻底卡住了。日向丧失了最后一点理智。他不知道离开家，离开影山这么远会这样摧毁他。

所以是什么让他开始哭的呢？因为闹钟没有响而被经理教训起床太晚？因为早饭吃太快导致胸口很闷？因为今天正常比赛都没有打出漂亮的扣杀？因为今天输掉了练习赛？

日向根本不知道，他不能思考了。事实上，他甚至不能改变自己的姿势，一直背靠紧闭的门坐在地板上。

电话被马上接起，影山可能知道些什么。日向之前提起过今天会有一场练习赛，他肯定一直在等日向的消息。

“嘿，”影山低沉，冷静的声音让他的眼泪流的更厉害了，“练习赛怎么样？”

由哭泣导致的呼吸急促让日向呜咽而无法说出完整的话，影山马上意识到了。毕竟，每次这种情况出现影山都一直在他身边。

“翔阳，怎么了？”影山的声音很紧张，就像每次他觉得什么事和他有关的时候一样。

日向真的很想回答他。所有事都不顺利。好吧，或许也不是，但他的大脑在经过今天一串不幸事件之后确实是这么想的。他没办法说话，哪怕只有一次，日向从没觉得像这样胸口被填满了沙子一样闷。但眼泪止不住的沿脸颊和下巴滚落，像断线的珠子一样弄脏了他的上衣。他对此无能为力。

“翔阳”，影山绝望地说，像在恳求日向说点儿什么，停止哭泣，做点儿什么一样。“你这样太折磨我了。先告诉我你是否安全吧，好不好？”

日向点点头，忘了影山不能看到他。“我…安全。”

“好，”影山长出一口气，“好，很好。”

接下来他的男朋友不再说话了，给日向现在最需要的安静和平稳坚实的呼吸声，让他安定下来。这是日向在这种情况下能得到的最多的安慰了。通常影山在听到日向啜泣的时候也不会说什么，他只会第一时间拉近和日向的距离，紧紧地抱住日向让他觉得自己不再彻底崩溃。

现在影山并不在那里。日向只能得到这些。

我在这，这些没事的。一切都会好起来的

很奇怪这完全的沉默和没说出来的话能让日向平静下来。

当日向终于平静到可以说话了，影山开始倾听。只有当日向终于停下时，影山才开始开口说话并给他男友所需要的安慰和安心。

影山在通话中并没有提到，但当他们晚上挂掉电话后日向马上打开了那个盒子。

他已经停止了哭泣，但他想用任何方法感受到来自男朋友的宠爱。

** _当你哭泣/感觉要哭的时候打开_ **

** _翔阳，_ **

** **

** _在你读这封信以前，我想让你知道如果你想哭的时候你尽可以给我打电话。但我知道有时候你想自己哭，如果这封信能帮到你，那我能给你的安慰也只能通过它来传递了，虽然现在我想要的是在你身边。_ **

** **

** _记得你第一次在我面前哭吗？在仙台体育馆外面的台阶上，初中的我们刚刚打完第一场比赛。你肯定记得的。这是我们第一次见面但我已经让你哭了。我真的是个糟糕的男朋友。（译：太甜了OMG，15岁的时候就是初恋的年纪啊！！）_ **

** **

** _接下来，你又在我面前哭过很多次，不论是因为我或其他让你变得很感性。总之，你总是那么感情丰富。_ **

** **

** _这没什么问题。你可以随心所欲的哭，只要你别让背后的理由击倒你。_ **

** **

** _但我猜我并不需要担心这个，嗯？因为如果什么事会击溃你的话，应该早就击溃你了，并且你不可能一路走到现在。然而与之相对的是，你一直挺过来了，骄傲地挺过来了。_ **

** **

** _你很坚强，翔阳。我相信你已经知道这一点。但我会在你需要的时候时不时再提醒你这一点的。_ **

** **

** _我爱你。_ **

飞雄

—————————————

“你知道嘛？”日向啐了一口，“你现在就是个混蛋，飞雄。我和你没什么好说的了。”

“翔——”

当日向按下通话结束的按钮时，去厕所把手机冲进马桶的冲动几乎淹没了他，不过被另一股想挤出肺里所有空气来大叫的冲动压制住了。但他知道这样的话意味着整个宿舍楼都能听到。

所以日向强迫自己保持安静，他抓手机太用力以至于他有一点担心屏幕会碎掉。

刚才影山真的对他说“你应该知足，翔阳，你在全国最好的俱乐部里，你没什么好担心的”了吗？

影山，不是另外的其他人。

他应该最知道现在的情况对于日向来说绝对不是“应该知足”和什么“没什么大不了的”。

日向通常很擅长应对口无遮拦的混蛋男友。影山并不像青春期时那么自大狂妄了，但他的这一面还时不时会露出来。他并不会意识到这一点，不过日向总会马上指出并骂他混球。

但是今天，影山似乎并不想好好听他说话。

日向确实这几天过的很艰难。他最近想过要转会，并且很纠结想转去哪里。虽然日向也明白自己很累压力很大，他也不会对于影山的口无遮拦保持沉默。

日向坐在他破旧的床上。手里的手机一直在震动和亮光。都不用看他就知道他男朋友一直在尝试在他之前挂掉电话后打回来。

到现在，影山估计已经知道他做错了什么。是他把这一切搞砸了。

日向或许也不应该这么生气。他知道影山不是故意的。他男朋友只是个呆子而已。但是，日向，很生气。所以他有权力这么做。

所以他关掉了手机，让自己暂时幼稚一点。他把这个玩意丢到枕头下面，并几乎同时拿起来他最喜欢的盒子。

他只是想知道影山在这种情况下会说什么。

** _当你对我很生气时打开_ **

** **

** _翔阳，_ **

** **

** _我纯粹地希望你永远不会打开这封信。但根据我对自己的了解，你估计还是会打开的。我只是希望这不会发生的太频繁。_ **

** **

** _所以，你为什么对我生气呢？_ **

** **

** _我或许不应该问出这个问题。你总是对于我无法意识到自己的错误而生气。我傻，我知道。但你说我是你的傻子，并且我们都很傻，所以我猜这就是你仍然和我在一起的原因吧。（译：情话满级，羡慕！）_ **

** **

** _翔阳，我很抱歉。未来的我肯定对你做了什么傻事而让你打开这封信。我知道我不会出轨或者离开你，所以我才可能是因为我说了什么白痴的话？我讨厌以这个为借口，但请指导我所说的并不是认真的。你知道我口语表达有多烂。_ **

** **

** _该死，现在我把这个借口写下来了，我更意识到这个理由有多苍白。说话技巧烂，这并不是我能用语言伤害你的理由。对不起，翔阳。_ **

** **

** _但我可以绝对自信地说，就是我永远不会说或做故意伤害你的事。_ **

** **

** _你现在对我很生气，但当你平静下来之后能不能接我的电话呢？我现在肯定非常焦虑。如果你不想，也好。未来的我一定是自作自受。_ **

** **

** _我爱你，翔阳_ **

** **

** _飞雄_ **

** **

当他读完这封信的时候，他的视线落在自己的枕头上，那里埋着他的手机—— 日向知道他为影山着迷，拿他没办法。他总是埋怨自己在影山面前服软，但说实话谁又会真的责怪他呢？

大概离他挂掉影山电话只过了五分钟，日向已经准备打开手机接听连绵不绝的电话了。真软弱。但他总是这样。

————————————

“打扰一下！打扰您了，日向先生！我们能和您聊一分钟嘛？这是真的——— ”

“日向先生，就您男朋友可能的转会您可以说几句么？”

“影山在找新的俱乐部，这是真的吗？”

“有消息说他想跟随您过来，您觉得——— ”

在侑的帮助下，他把自己矮小的身材藏在二传手腋下，日向终于能穿过层层包围体育场的记者。不只是侑，几乎整个球队都自动的在他们最小的队员周围形成了保护墙。

他们刚刚赢得了一场和国外球队的练习赛，这个肯定更值得被报道。日向真的感觉不太好。

但是多年浸淫在体育狗仔的聚光灯下，日向也并没有被刚刚的伏击吓到。

当他们穿过蜂拥而上的记者终于安全抵达球队大巴之后，侑马上放开了他。这个球队的始发二传手开始抱怨，当然不是对日向，“这些人花了大笔钱从东京过来就为了得到你的几句话，”侑强调了一下“几句”，来模仿之前的记者。“那么多钱，我估计他们都可以用来雇能问出更好问题的记者了。”

“如果你想一下，当面问日向是很合理的。他是影山的男朋友，同时也是排球运动员。”队里的主力攻击手，Hitoshi，在他们一一落座的时候评论道。日向坐在了他通常的位置，挨着侑。

“但是，我们都是排球运动员”，侑坚持道，他的眼睛瞪得很大。“并不是什么名人明星。这和问恋人有什么关系？”

“得了吧，侑。你就直说你对于自己转会的时候没有得到这么多关注而感到嫉妒吧。”Kaito从后排喊道。

侑指着他，“那是因为信介并不是职业运动员，所以他们才没有采访他。如果他也是运动员的话我确定—— ”（译：宫北好评）

“看见没？你就是嫉妒。”

“我没有！”

日向对于队友很感激。他们并没有把这个很当回事，气氛仍然很轻松。当所有人都坐好之后，巴士出发了。日向拽了拽他二传手的外套。

“侑前辈，”他摆出自己最擅长的星星眼，“刚才谢谢了。”

侑白了他一眼，接下来柔和地说道，“啊，翔阳同学，我当然会随时保护你了。”他把翔阳拉过来给了一个拥抱。“我这是为你，并不是为了飞雄，好吗？”

日向放松地呼了一口气，也许他和侑终于成为伙伴了。

当他们到了宿舍楼分别回到自己的房间后，日向沉思如果不得不面对记者的时候该说些什么。虽然影山和他聊过他有转会的计划，因为有无数的俱乐部向他发出邀请，日向真的不知道最终决定是什么。日本最好的球队刚好大本营在大阪，所以如果影山也能搬过来固然很好。

如果他们问他，日向当然十分渴望他的男朋友能和他在同一个城市。但他知道他们的关系不应该是影山转会的主要原因。在他们人生的这个时间点，他们短暂的职业生涯就是一切。毕竟，他们可能只有大约十年来打职业比赛了。所以日向知道影山绝不可能因为他而做出转会的决定。只是影山准备好走下一步了。

这也是日向决定来大阪的原因。他们都知道这迟早会发生，因为他们要实现在高一的时候立下的目标和誓言。

去大阪或者去世界其他地方，日向都会给影山自己绝对的支持来让他们向自己的目标迈进。登上世界的顶峰。

想到这里日向笑得更开心了。

他们终于真的，慢慢地靠近那里了，对么？这不只是他的幻想？

当日向打开他的宝藏盒，拿到其中一个信封，满溢的情感几乎让他窒息，他的快乐快要盛不下了。

_ **当你想到未来时打开** _

** _翔阳，_ **

** _当我想到未来的时候，我猜我是那些足够幸运已经知道自己想要什么的人中的一个。_ **

** _从我16岁以来，我的未来就一直并列着排球和你。_ **

** **

** _我想尽我可能地多打排球，这是很显然的。对于你，我想和你永远在一起，这也是显然的。这是我能想象到的最完美的未来的画面。_ **

** **

** _我并不打算撒谎，现在你离我这么远……是我始料未及的。我很害怕，翔阳。你对我比我对我自己更了解，我确定没有你我会迷失自己。我知道你总是在那里陪我，虽然只是没有在肉体上，但这还是会让我害怕。_ **

** **

** _当你打开这封信的时候，（我不知道我告诉你没有但我希望我说了，我不想让你通过一封信来先知道这些），我可能已经在准备转会了。我想确实离你近一些，这是其中最重要的理由。但我也想追赶你。你总是跑得很快，很远，如果我没有足够努力，我知道你会把我落下更远。_ **

** **

** _所以我不准备输。_ **

** _我会追随你去任何地方，翔阳。我会和你一同跌倒，和你一同成功。_ **

** **

** _我爱你。_ **

** _飞雄_ **

———————————

还有两分钟。

日向在颤抖，他无法安稳的躺在床上，他的眼镜盯着墙上的钟，他的手指敲打自己的膝盖并且紧抓着一个信封，已经把它抓皱了。

九十秒。

说实话，为什么当他需要时间过得快的时候两分钟会这么漫长。等着时钟指向12点从来没这么折磨人过。但这并不是因为要过生日了才这么激动，是因为他在等着打开这封信。

六十秒。

影山的信帮他度过了在这个新城市最困难的两个月。再给他一百万年他也想不到他男朋友会为他做这样复杂浪漫的事。但影山总是会做这些，在他没有预料到或者最需要的时候给他惊喜。

三十秒。

他第一次这么远离其他人，他第一次谈远距离恋爱，这绝对不是简单的事。但影山让这些变得好了许多，能接受了许多。

十五秒。

日向看向这封信。信封的颜色是橙色，和他的发色一样。除了这一点，它看起来很普通。除了它是最后一封没打开的信，最后一封来自影山的信。

** _当6月21号（正好凌晨十二点）时打开_ **

00:00 AM

日向深呼吸，打开了这封信。

** _翔阳，_ **

** **

** _生日快乐。_ **

** **

** _这很奇妙。在过去的七年里，我总是直接对你说这句话。但我猜这次很特别。我现在在给你写生日祝福卡片。_ **

** **

** _好，让我开始吧。_ **

** **

** _日向翔阳，我祝你过个最愉快的生日。_ **

** **

** _我无时无刻不在感谢上苍只为了……你。被出生，保持健康，保持愉悦，成为我生命的一部分，归属于我。_ **

** **

** _我知道你可能已经知道了，因为我每次有机会就会和你说这些。但我还是要再说一遍。谢谢你成为你，拯救了我，爱上我。你让我成为最快乐的人，并且我希望你也有同样的感受。_ **

** **

** _从现在起，我确定只有美好的事情会发生在你身上，并且我希望我能一起见证。_ **

** **

** _如果有下一辈子，我希望我仍然能在离你最近的地方。成为能让你笑并且陪你笑，你爱并且也爱你的人。_ **

** **

** _谢谢你来到我的生命，翔阳。_ **

** **

** _如果现在你读完了这封信，请折好它并塞回信封。打开门，我在外面。_ **

** **

** _我爱你。_ **

** **

** _飞雄_ **

日向甚至在读到“我爱你”以前已经一跃而起，所以他不可能照着他男朋友要求的做。把信折好塞进信封。

影山在外面？影山在这？不可能，这不可能。

日向不知道为什么他突然觉得这个房间很大。他的脚步并不能让他足够快地移动到门那里，他喜出望外地狠狠地撞到墙上。真的很痛，影山估计接下来会吼他“这太危险了，翔阳”。但影山在这。影山在这？！

他迫不及待地打开门，接着他全身僵住了。

就在那。影山真的站在他面前，就在他房间外面。

日向几乎没注意到侑也在那里，偷笑着看着他。他没有停留，他只是挥挥手就离开了。接下来日向恢复了思考，他意识到侑是帮助影山在半夜溜进宿舍楼的。

影山，天啊，影山。

“飞雄……”

日向可能已经停止了呼吸，然而影山也没有好到哪里去。他的脸看上去很脆弱，他的眼睛流露出太多感情，他的嘴唇在抖，并且真的，影山什么都不用说。日向都知道。因为他有同样的感受。

现在他有太多想做的事了，但他的身体不受控地行动起来。他冲向影山，几乎同时影山张开双臂，给了他一个紧紧地迫切地拥抱，日向几乎整个身体都埋进去了。他的胳膊环绕着影山的脖子，腿挂在他的腰上。

日向闭上眼睛，有好一会儿他都不知道发生了什么，直到他意识到他只是在拼命吸气，闻着影山的脖颈。影山把他抱进房间并且关上了门。

当影山把他放下，日向感觉自己在放烟花，他的眼泪喷涌而出而他的声音几乎听不见了。

“生日快乐，翔阳，”影山埋进他的头发，手捧着他的脸颊，“好啦好啦，嘘。”

“你在这，”日向哽咽道，他的啜泣埋进影山的胸膛。“飞雄，你……”

“我在这，是的。”影山推开了一点，轻轻地吻了一下他的太阳穴，他的脸颊，他的眼睛，他的下巴。他抚摸着日向的头发，很好奇地盯着他，“呆子，翔阳，你在这个我不知道的地方做什么呢?”

日向在哭泣中笑了笑。他摇了摇头，再一次闭上眼睛，享受着影山的嘴唇轻柔的划过他的嘴唇。“我自己都不知道，飞雄。”影山亲了亲他，“我自己都不知道。”

影山第二次亲了亲他。

接着第三次。

接着……

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 我的第一篇翻译！这一篇非常打动我，入坑太晚了导致错过了粮食高峰期。个人非常喜欢影日这种互相扶持互相努力非常有共同目标的cp状态。职业运动员的设定太美味了，无法想象影日的未来没有排球呢。在AO3上面扫文扫到这一篇日向生日贺文，觉得非常友爱和甜！迫不及待想分享~ 谢谢原作者！


End file.
